


I Can Feel (You Can Break Me)

by annieapple24



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!John, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut, poly!Queen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: John is teased by his boys all day and gets very frustrated. Finally, they get home and John is able to repay the favour.





	I Can Feel (You Can Break Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt request I got on Tumblr:  
> "What about something with Dom!Deaky getting teased all day by one of his boys and finally getting them home to tease them until they're a begging/whimpering mess? ;)"  
> Was only supposed to be a little ficlet, but it kinda got away from me a bit. So I decided to post here.

After so many years, John’s boys really knew how to play him just right to get whatever they wanted. Not that John minded giving it to them, but he wouldn’t mind if just once in awhile they weren’t all such huge brats. 

They had spent the entire day in the studio teasing him, poking and prodding until they knew John was about a second away from snapping. Roger, outwardly the worst of them all, nagged and bitched about every little thing he could until John wanted nothing more than to push him up against the wall and give him something else to occupy his mouth. Freddie was more subtle, using his body to tease John, giving him salacious looks and bending over his piano or the recording equipment a bit too much to be normal. He even found any excuse possible to touch John, letting his fingers linger over the skin of John’s neck or at the small of his back until John thought he might scream.

Brian, though, Brian was secretly the troublemaker. He wasn’t as obvious as Roger, or as wanton as Freddie, but he was the one who could get under John’s skin the most. The way he stared at John as he worked his fingers over the strings of his Old Lady coupled with the way he counteracted every suggestion and idea John made just to annoy him had John close to bursting by the time they finally called it quits for the day.

He stayed silent the entire drive home, refusing to even look any of them in the eye, planning exactly what he wanted to do to them when they got back to the flat. There would definitely be ropes. And cock rings. He would tease his boys just as much as they teased him. He might not even let them come. They had a lot to make up for.

The tension in the air was thick as they stepped into the flat together. John wasted no time in giving the signal, letting them know that a scene had begun and that they needed to get into the right headspace to play. 

“In the bedroom, naked and kneeling by the bed. I’m not feeling very generous right now, so you better be on your best behavior tonight. You will all be receiving punishments, and unless you really make it up for me for being such brats, none of you are coming tonight.”

The others seemed to sense that John meant business, or maybe they were just eager to get to the fun part. Either way, John gave them a moment to themselves. Usually they took the time to fall into their roles together, working up to a scene as needed. But tonight, John was too keyed up for that. He had to trust them to take care of themselves for a bit while he made sure he himself wasn’t too far gone. Knowing he would be punishing his boys, he had to know for sure that he would be acting out of love and desire and not out of anger.

John took his time as he walked around the flat, gathering things that they would need after they were finished. Towels from the bathroom, a bowl of water to help the cleaning process, some bottles of water and some granola bars and crisps in case they were too exhausted to leave the bed for a proper meal. 

He entered the bedroom quietly, setting the items down carefully on the nightstand before turning to assess how well his boys had carried out their instructions. They knelt obediently by the bed, naked and in perfect form with their hands behind their backs. John couldn’t help but take a moment to stare at them all. Despite his frustration and eagerness to start, he would always have to take a moment at the sight of them like this, his beautiful boys ready and waiting just for him.

“Rog, get the chair. Bri, Freddie, on the bed. Stay on your knees. No touching each other.”

They moved in sync, Roger going to fetch the wooden chair from the corner of the room and the other two climbing onto the bed, careful not to touch each other, as John watched them. Roger placed the chair close to the bed, understanding at least partially what John was planning. But John knew Roger wouldn’t be happy very long.

John cleared his throat, meeting Roger’s big blue eyes. “You first, Rog. In the chair.” He walked over to their wardrobe, where the kept most of their toys. He grabbed the soft red ropes he liked to use with Roger, matching his firey personality, leaving the door open as he knew he would need to take several trips. 

But when he turned back, Roger wasn’t sitting. He stood close to the chair, hesitating. John smiled, knowing Roger had figured it out. 

“Roger? Are you going to make me add to your punishment?” John asked warningly. 

Quickly shaking his head, Roger sat down, still a bit hesitant. That was good enough for John though. He moved to stand in front of Roger, his back to the others. It was a nice way of letting them do things that would technically be breaking the rules if they needed to. If Brian needed a reassuring touch or if Roger needed someone to flash him a smile over John’s shoulder. It was sort of cheating, but this way his boys got the comfort they needed without John needing to enforce control and punish them for it. 

“Colour?” John asked, placing a hand on Roger’s cheek for a moment to ground him. 

John was happy when Roger replied without hesitation, despite his reluctance to face his punishment. “Green, John.”

“Good.” John always praised them when it came to safewords. 

Then, John got to work, making short time of winding the ropes carefully and gently over Roger’s arms and legs. Soon, he was stuck in the chair. John tested the restraints, making sure they weren’t too tight. Then he took another trip to the wardrobe, grabbing a few more things. The first cock ring went snugly onto Roger. Roger whined, earning him a sharp smack to the thigh, but John moved on quickly.

Brian and Freddie were waiting patiently for him. “Lie flat. Brian on your stomach, Freddie on your back. Arms up.”

John tied their wrists to the headboard, close enough so that they could touch each other, even lean over to kiss each other if they made the effort and John didn’t stop them. They each got their own cock rings as well. “Colours, everyone.”

A chorus of greens echoed around the room. Freddie even flashed John a mischievous smile, though the smile disappeared when John roughly pumped his dry hand over Freddie’s hard cock. He moaned and squirmed, trying to get more friction but move away from the rough treatment at the same time.

John smiled, satisfied. “Okay then. Roger, you get the honor of watching. No touching yourself, obviously. But if you are very good and stay nice and quiet while I take care of Bri and Freddie, I might take that ring off.” He ignored another loud whine from Roger as he turned back to the others. “Freddie, I’m gonna play with your cock and fuck you with my fingers. But I’m not gonna stop, even when you start begging me to.” Of course he would stop if Freddie safeworded. But Freddie was quick to become oversensitive, and John was using that as a punishment. “And Brian? I’m thinking thirty smacks will be enough. What do you think?”

Brian gasped, but his eyes darkened in excitement as he twisted enough to meet John’s gaze. His boys seemed happy enough with their designated punishments, and just reluctant enough of them that they would behave well for him. He hoped they did well. As much as he loved this, nothing could beat the looks on their faces as they came after being teased for hours.

And tease he did. John went back and forth between Freddie and Brian, one hand slicked up to tease Freddie’s cock and open him up nicely. He used his other hand to scatter spanks across Brian’s arse and thighs, once using his slicked up hand to spread lube over Brian to deliver a particularly satisfying smack across his hole that had Brian turning into a whimpering mess. It didn’t take long for Brian to start shivering, tears leaking from his eyes as he started to relax and sink into subspace. Freddie was right behind him, almost sobbing from overstimulation as John cruelly rubbed his slick palm over the head over Freddie’s cock repeatedly.

He kept one ear on Roger though, wanting to make him feel left out but also wanting to make sure it never got to be too much. The best way to punish the impatient and constantly horny Roger was to not touch him, to ignore him, and worst of all, to make him watch when he was unable to participate.

Roger didn’t cry, but he was slowly turning into a shaking mess, biting his lip to try his best to keep from crying out. John was a bit surprised Roger was behaving so well. HIs cock was an angry red colour, and John knew he was going crazy, aching to be touched. 

It wasn’t until John was completely satisfied that they couldn’t take anymore that he finally stopped. Brian had taken every spank beautifully, his cock leaking onto the sheets as he rutted against them. Freddie was almost sobbing, turning his head so that he could bite his arm. John quickly tugged his face away, but finally ended his teasing. Finally, he turned to Roger, who was an utter wreck.

“Hmmm, all of you did an amazing job,” John praised. He could see some relief on Roger’s face, the blush on Brian’s, and the way Freddie’s breath evened out a bit. “But I’m still not sure you deserve to come. You were very naughty today. What do you think, Rog?”

John deliberately turned to Roger for several reasons. One, he would be the most verbal of them at the moment, and would have the easiest time finding the words to answer him. Two, because it was really part of Roger’s punishment. For Roger to admit he might not deserve to come, to be touched after all this time would not be easy for him. 

Roger took a shaky breath. “Whatever you think is best, John. We trust you.”

It might have seemed a bit of a cop out, but it was a lot coming from Roger. He would let John do whatever he wanted and would take it willingly, even if it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Good.”

He climbed climbed off the bed after pressing firm kisses to both Brian and Freddie’s mouths, a reassurance that they had done well and that John would be back. He undid Roger’s restraints, rubbing his wrists and ankles before helping him stand. John pushed Roger gently towards the bed.

“I want you to make Fred come,” John instructed.

“Yes, John.”

It didn’t take long before Roger’s mouth was on Freddie’s cock and Freddie was moaning and crying again. Brian had moved onto his elbows so that he could kiss Freddie, and John happily allowed it. He moved his hand to tug on Freddie’s nipples and to touch where Freddie’s cock disappeared into Roger’s mouth, but let Roger do all the work.

Freddie sobbed into Brian’s mouth, jerking against his restraints and bucking up into Roger’s mouth, desperate to come but eager to get away from the overstimulation. Finally, John decided it was enough and stopped Roger just long enough to slide the cock ring off of Freddie. Roger, knowing how close Freddie was to coming, immediately took Freddie down as far as he could take him, swallowing over and over again as Freddie came right on cue. John waited until Freddie finished and Roger cleaned it all up until Freddie was shaking.

John signalled for Roger to move off so that he could untie Freddie, checking his wrists to make sure he hadn’t tugged too hard and gotten rope burns or broken skin. He took a moment to hold Freddie’s face in his hands, looking into Freddie’s eyes that had turned deep and dark with his overdialated pupils and kissing him deeply. John stroked Freddie’s hair as he pulled away, making sure Freddie would be alright for now, until everyone had finished and John could take care of him properly.

As soon as he was sure Freddie would be okay, he turned back to the others. “Bri, do you think you could come just from Roger’s tongue in your arse?”

Brian groaned, hips jerking backward as if Roger was already eating him out, but finding nothing but air. “I can try, John. I’ll try for you.”

John nodded. There was a good chance Brian could, if he was wound up enough. He was the one most likely of the four of them to come untouched, and they took advantage of it quite often. “Okay, Roggie. Get to work.

Though Roger was surely aching to come by now, after having gone so long alone in the chair, just being able to use his mouth on Freddie and Brian was keeping him satisfied. Still, John rewarded him with a warm touch, stroking over his back and over his arse until Roger shivered and leaned back seeking more.

For a moment, John thought Brian was going to do it without help. He leaned forward to pull his cock ring off, trying not to touch anything but the warm metal. But Roger sunk his tongue in deeper and Brian grinded desperately against his face and didn’t come.

“Hurry up, Bri. Or Rog will get too tired and you won’t get to come.”

Whether John’s words were enough incentive, or Roger increased his pace not wanting to leave Brian hanging, Brian was soon clenching up, grasping at the headboard for dear life. Then he shook, from head to toe, as he let out a low scream that gradually got louder until he shouted and began to spurt all over the bed. John watched, glad that there was only Roger left to take care of before he could let himself come as well. His boys were fucking gorgeous, and he could feel himself barely hanging on.

Roger didn’t move his mouth away from Brian until John tangled his hand in Roger’s hair and pulled him away, not stopping until Roger was close enough for him to kiss. He tasted Brian on Roger’s tongue, happy to reward Roger for being so good and patient.

“Grab the lube and get yourself ready for me,” John told him as he moved away to take care of Brian. Roger moaned and obediently moved to find a comfortable position out of the way, straddling one of Freddie’s legs and using Freddie’s chest for leverage as he reached back to finger himself open. 

Brian was limp as John untied him, groaning as John urged him to roll over and scoot away from the large pool of come on the bed. He gave him the same treatment as Freddie, checking him over and kissing him in reward and praise for doing so well.

Then, Roger signalled that he was ready, though John knew there was no way Roger had done a thorough job. He was half tempted to just fuck him anyway, knowing Roger could take it and would enjoy every moment of it. But John didn’t like to do that with any of them unless caught in the heat of the moment, hating the risk. So he took the time to push two fingers into Roger, much to Roger’s delight and dismay, not even bothering to move them away from Freddie.

Though Roger was fairly loose, John took the time to work another finger in, ignoring Roger’s squirming and his aborted moans as he fought the urge to cry and beg. John was really proud of him, usually Roger was much mouthier, but apparently he had gotten it out of his system at the studio. John decided to reward him, and pushed himself in without further hesitation.

Neither of them lasted long. Though John was planning to wait until after the session to allow the others to cuddle or kiss Roger, John couldn't find it in himself to tell Freddie to stop when he wrapped his arms around Roger, holding him tightly and kissing him sloppily. It was hot, and it was enough to make John's chest feel warm and fuzzy. But most importantly, he was too busy staving off his own orgasm so that he could reach around to grab Roger's cock to pull of the ring there. After that, it didn't take Roger long to come, especially when Brian reached over to tug at his cock and kiss his shoulder and neck. Roger clenched around John, nails sinking into Freddie's arms as he cried out, his moans high pitched and only getting higher as he came, shuddering as he finished. Only then did John pull out, quickly rolling Roger over and straddling his chest. Roger didn't hesitate in grabbing John's thighs and opening his mouth, ready as John started jerking himself off. He groaned deep and low as he came, watching and getting off on the sight of his come streaking over Roger's face. He pushed the head of his cock over Roger's tongue, sighing as the last of his come spurted into Roger's mouth. Roger swallowed readily.

Unexpectedly, Brian and Freddie both moved at the same time, leaning over Roger to clean him up, licking and sucking John's come from his face. John hadn't expected them to recover so quickly. But soon they all slumped back onto the bed, arms and legs tangled around each other as John kneeled over them.

As they seemed content for now, John pressed kisses to their foreheads and climbed off the bed. He first took off his own clothes, almost wishing he had taken them off before just so that he could have felt more of his boys' hot bare skin against his. Then he took a towel, dipping it into the water and starting to clean them up. Then he dried them off and forced them all to drink a bit of water.

When he was finally satisfied, he succumbed to the urge to lie down with them. He wormed his way into the space between Roger and Brian, pushing himself far enough up the bed so that they could both rest their heads on John's chest and Freddie could lie on John's arm spooned up behind Roger. John's lower thigh was right in the spot of Brian's come, but he would worry about that later. For now, he held his boys close, stroking his fingers through their hair and whispering to them how good they had been and how amazing they were. 

"I love you," he whispered to them, smiling as they chorused the words back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests like this on tumblr at unicornsapplesandstuff.tumblr.com ! I may be a bit slow writing them, but I've gotten some really amazing ones so far and would love to get some more! Or just come chat with me!


End file.
